Purpose of the invention: General Statement of the problem
Improve reception of wireless broadcast signals from users by sampling an array of directional antennae to derive the local transmission field strength.
The basic method uses a lumped location model as an approximation to computationally isolate dispersed multi-user transmission.
Methods utilizing this approach rely on a combination of antennas and signal processing to receive user transmissions.
Application Examples
1CDMA multi-user detection and demoduation
2FDMA, TDMA and GSM multi-user detection and demodulation.
3SDMA multi-user detection and demodulation.
4Other Spread spectrum multi-user detection and demodulation
5Detection and demodulation of start of communication in any of the above application examples.
Prior Art Approaches
Overview
This section discusses location determination based upon several different kinds of antennas:
Single omni-directional antenna determination. PA1 Lee style pair of receiving antennas to minimize cochannel interference. PA1 Phased array background PA1 Macro-diverse location determination PA1 Basic Mechanism PA1 Advantages PA1 Disadvantages PA1 Basic Mechanism PA1 Advantages PA1 Disadvantages PA1 Directional antenna discussion PA1 Basic Mechanism PA1 Advantages PA1 Disadvantages PA1 D3 PA1 Basic Mechanism PA1 Advantages PA1 Disadvantages PA1 Basic Mechanism PA1 Advantages PA1 Disadvantages PA1 Basic Mechanism PA1 Advantages PA1 Disadvantages PA1 D3 PA1 Spectrum Patent 1 PA1 Very Large Array and other long distance interferometers PA1 1Viterbi, Andrew J., CDMA: principles of spread spectrum communication, (c) 1995, Addison Wesley Longman, Inc., ISBN 0-201-63374-4 PA1 2Mouly, Michel and Marie-Bernadette Pautet, The GSM System for Mobile Communications, (c) 1992, Mouly and Pautet, ISBN 2-9507190-0-7 PA1 3Lee, William C. Y., Mobile Cellular Telecommunications: Analog and Digital Systems, 2.sup.nd ed., (c) 195, 1989 McGraw Hill, Inc., ISBN 0-07-038089-9 PA1 4Mehrota, Asha, Cellular radio: analog and digital systems, (c) 1994 Artech House, Inc., ISBN 0-89006-731-7 PA1 5Sreetharan, Mothothamby and Rajiv Kumar, Cellular digital packet data, (c) 1996 Artech House, Inc., ISBN 0-89006-709-0 PA1 6Toh, C-K, Wireless ATM and ad-hoc networks: protocols and architectures, (c) 1997 Kluwer Academic Publishers, ISBN 0-7923-9822-X PA1 7Monzingo, Robert A., Introduction to adaptive arrays, (c) 1980 John Wiley and Sons, Inc., ISBN 0-471-05744-4 PA1 8Simon, Marvin K., Jim K. Omura, Robert A. Schultz, Barry K. Levitt, Spread Spectrum Communications, vol. III, (c) 1985 Computer Science Press, Inc. ISBN 0-88175-015-8 (v. III), ISBN 0-88175-017-4 (Set) PA1 9Balanis, Constantine A. Antenna Theory: Analysis and Design, (c) 1982 Harper & Row, Publishers, Inc., ISBN 0-06-040458-2 PA1 10Shannon, Claude E. and Warren Weaver, The Mathematical Theory of Communication, (c) 1949 Board of Trustees of the University of Illinois, Illini Books edition, 1963, ISBN 0-252-72548-4 PA1 11Gibson, Jerry D. (editor) The mobile communications handbook, (c) 1996 CRC Press, Inc., ISBN 0-8493-8573-3 PA1 12Sklar, Bernard, Digital Communications: Fundamentals and Applications, (c) 1988 P. T. R. Prentice Hall, ISBN 0-13-211939-0 PA1 13Wilson, Stephen G., Digital Modulation and Coding, (c) 1996 Prentice-Hall, Inc., ISBN 0-13-210071-1 PA1 14Kesteloot, Andre, Charles L. Hutchinson and Joel P. Kleinman (editors), The ARRL Spread Spectrum Sourcebook, (c) 1991 American Radio Relay League, ISBN 0-87259-317-7 PA1 15Papas, Charles Herach, Theory of electromagnetic wave propagation, (c) 1965, 1988 Charles Herach Papas, Dover edition, ISBN 0-486-65678-0 PA1 16Doble, John, Introduction to radio propagation for fixed and mobile communications, (c) 1996 Artech House, Inc., ISBN 0-89006-529-2 PA1 17Straw, R. Dean, Gerald L. Hall, Brian Beezley, The ARRL Antenna Book, (c) 1994 American Radio Relay League, ISBN 0-87259-473-4 PA1 18Danzer, Paul, Joel P. Kleinman, R. Dean Straw (editors), The ARRL Handbook for Radio Amateurs, 75.sup.th edition, (c) 1997 American Radio Relay League, ISBN 0-87259-178-6 PA1 19Johnson, Richard C., Henry Jacik (ed.), Antenna Engineering Handbook 3.sup.rd ed., (c) 1993, 1984, 1961 McGraw-Hill, Inc., ISBN 0-07-032381-X PA1 20Lo, Y. T., S. W. Lee (ed.), Antenna Handbook vol II: Antenna Theory, (c) 1993 Van Nostrand Rheinhold, ISBN 0-442-01593-3 PA1 21Lo, Y. T., S. W. Lee (ed.), Antenna Handbook vol III: Applications, (c) 1993 Van Nostrand Rheinhold, ISBN 0-442-01594-1 PA1 22Courant, R. and D. Hilbert, Methods of Mathemtical Physics vol. I, Chapter 1: "The Algebra of Linear Transformations and Quadratic Forms", (c) 1937 Julius Springer, Berlin, 1.sup.st English edition, republished by John Wiley & Sons, 1989, ISBN 0-471-50447-5. PA1 23Kaiser, Gerald, A friendly guide to wavelets, (c) 1994 Birkhauser, Boston, ISBN 0-8176-3711-7 PA1 24Stangel, John J., et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,815, "Phased Array Fed Lens Antenna", filed Dec. 20, 1971, issued Aug. 28, 1973 PA1 25Giannini, Richard J., U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,830, "Cylindrical Array Antenna", filed Nov. 27, 1970, issued Jun. 11, 1974. PA1 26Stangel, John J., et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,831, "Circular array scanning network", filed Jun. 29, 1981, issued May 29, 1984 PA1 Convex shape PA1 Normal PA1 Antenna PA1 Antenna Attributes PA1 Antenna Array
Single omni-directional antenna determination.
Lee style pair of receiving antennas to minimize cochannel interference.
Phased array background
Domed Lens phased arrays
Circular Phased Arrays
Macro-diverse location determination